


SPARKS INTO FLAMES

by beckysue_bonner, joli_camarillo, Patty_Parker60



Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [6]
Category: 9-1-1, 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Love Blooms, Love and Desire, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Here is the timeline I expect to have a chapter of the listedfandoms posted:(best estimates:JUN    28-Station 19JUN     29-911JUN     29-911 LoneStarJUN     30-RosewoodJUN     30-Station 19JUL-TBAI apologize for the frustration some may feel whenall of the fandoms included aren't instantly available.I'm not fortunate enough to be able to devote all ofmy time to writing fics.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood, Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Maggie Pierce/Dean Miller, Marjan Marwani/Eddie Diaz, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson, Melinda May/Phil Coulson, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Series: Seattle LUV (Also LA) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575226
Comments: 20
Kudos: 20





	1. Sparks-S19

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Eternal_introvert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_introvert/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Joe's, following the first shift after new Captain Robert  
> Sullivan takes command of the station, Maya Bishop and  
> Victoria Hughes call their friend Andrea Herrera out about  
> what they consider to be her outrageous and very public flirting  
> with the new Commander while showing him around the facility.

"ANDY...WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING?!!" Maya Bishop and Victoria Hughes somehow sync their inquiry so  
that they speak at the same time; they're demanding to know why Lt. Andrea Herrera is openly flirting  
with the 19's new Captain, Robert Sullivan. Granted, he IS strikingly handsome, tall, and muscular-and  
_THEIR NEW BOSS!_

"What are you two talking about? I'm helping him get settled into an unfamiliar environment, as any GOOD  
Lieutenant would."

"That's fine-'do you' Good Lieutenant-but if Maya and I noticed it, others did too."

Andrea is dismissive of their concerns. "Nothing to see except me doing my job."

Bishop says, "So there are no 'sparks'? I saw 'sparks'"-

"I saw 'sparks' as well", Vic states.

"There are no 'regs' against 'sparks'-

"You're right about that-but what do sparks turn into, Maya?"

"FLAMES" Maya Bishop deadpans. "Be careful, that's all we're saying."


	2. Sparks-S19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis Montgomery confronts Maya Bishop about her  
> flirtatious behavior and possible secret sex with Jack Bishop,  
> recently broken up with their friend and colleague Andy  
> Herrera

"Maya...GIBSON? Andy's Gibson?" Travis Montgomery hisses once he and Maya Bishop are alone.

"WHAT? I don't...WHAT!?"

"Right-'WHAT, WHAT!?' I'm fuckin' BLIND now? This shit is gonna boil over, McBoobs-you gotta tell Andy."

Maya starts to protest. "Nothing has even happened, so"-

"You have that 'I just got fucked somewhere in the station' glow that we all know so well. TELL ANDY."

"OK...alright."


	3. Sparks-S19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Language  
> Ripley and Sullivan 'get into it' about the Chief's  
> perception of his friend's overly-friendly demeanor  
> with Lt. Andrea Herrera.

Chief Lucas Ripley walks into his new Captain's office and closes the door. "Stirring things up your first  
shift, Bobby? What the FUCK?"

"I don't know what you mean", Sullivan replies coolly.

"Maybe no one else noticed, though I doubt it. Her DAD works out of here..."

"I'm getting to know the people on my shifts, as we always have. Herrera and I just...'clicked' is the  
way that I'd describe it."

"You need to be careful, Brother. For both of our sakes."

"Hughes is a nice looking young Woman."

"WHAT!", Ripley bristles.

"You have a tell, Lucas. When you flared up just now...you're lecturing me about Herrera?"

"Touché"


	4. Sparks-911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie Buckley meets Howard "Chimney" Han

"Maddie, are you okay?" The instructor for Maddie Buckley's training course in the 9-1-1 call center  
is honestly concerned. Since returning from the noon meal break nearly two hours ago, the brunette had  
been somewhat distracted.

"Sorry, Sorry! I can't seem to concentrate! I'll get it together!" Maddie knows exactly why she's distracted:  
during lunch she met a paramedic/firefighter named Howard (call me Chimney) Han-immediate sparks   
were felt by both parties. Howie made sure to mention that his next break is at 215 pm, which coincidentally  
is when MADDIE'S next break happens to be. In the break room, Chimney makes his interest in her very clear.  
He scores a multitude of 'points' when he doesn't push the issue when she explains that she's divorcing her  
physically abusive spouse and not quite ready for a new romance. She thinks about him the rest of the day.

"Hey Buck...quick question: how well do you know Howard Han?"

"Hold on, hold on:'BUCK-how are ya, Baby Bro? Ya didn't get burned up in a fire or anything-that's great!'   
By the way; can you tell me anything about this Chimney guy?' That's what you meant to say, correct?"

"YES, Buck: I'm overly-thrilled that you made it through your shift. CHIMNEY-Spill."

"Good, solid. Real compassionate. Always high on his evals. Not a womanizer."

"Okay, good. Dinner tomorrow?"


	5. Sparks-911/911 Lonestar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gorgeous Muslim firefighter Marjan Marwani, based in Austin,  
> Texas bonds very quickly with Eddie Diaz LAFD firefighter
> 
> A joint SAN ANTONIO-LOS ANGELES pilot program is how they meet:  
> two weeks in SA, two weeks in LA  
> 
> 
> Something that should be explored?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADULT LANGUAGE ALERT  
> Gorgeous Muslim firefighter Marjan Marwani, based in Austin,  
> Texas bonds very quickly with Eddie Diaz LAFD firefighter

Marjan Marwani has a sneaking suspicion that crazy-handsome firefighter Eddie Diaz has somehow  
manipulated the "pairing-up" process so that the two of them have been partners in every exercise  
in the past two days. 

"What did you promise her?", she finally asks, nodding in the direction of the pretty blonde instructor.

Feigning innocence, Eddie asks "What do you mean?"

"I don't know you did it, but you...somehow arranged for us to partners on EVERY EXERCISE. Statistically  
impossible."

Properly impressed, Eddie gives it up. "One coffee date after the course ends."

Marchan asks "Why ME? She's pretty, blonde...nice figure"-

"Pink lipstick."

"Pink lipstick...what the fuck does that mean?"

Flashing a grin, Eddie explains, "There's something about red lipstick that knocks me flat. Yeah...  
bright red lipstick."

Wary, the knock-out Muslim woman responds "Does that really 'work' for you? That shit is _corny_."

This earns her a loud laugh from Diaz. "As corny as it may be, it's true. It's not just the lipstick, though.  
You know what you got." Fortunately, they are far enough away from the other groups to not be overheard.

"I felt it too. But you're LA. I'm Texas."

"$70 is the most expensive coach ticket, one way."

"You would do that? "

"I would."

Later, Marjan finds Captain Owen Strand in the kitchen area, serving himself from the cappuccino machine (imported from ITALY,  
don't you know!). She approaches him, hands in her trouser pockets. "Um, Cap....d'ya have a minute?"

"ALWAYS for you, Marjan!" One thing, (among others) Marjan appreciates about Captain Owen Strand is that his eyes never 'take a   
tour' of her many curves before ending on her face. "What's up?"

"This joint California-Texas shared training: how long do you think it will go on? Just wondering."

Strand stirs creamer and honey into his coffee while answering: "Ahhh...six-eight months, possibly more. Dallas, Lubbock,   
Corpus Christi, annnnd-which is it?-Bay City are the ones left. I have some pull with the Chief of LAFD, if that's something  
you'd want." He walks out and stratrs upstairs to his office.

"Huh!! What Now?! CAP!"


	6. Sparks-S19-Rosewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suave, elegant and Handsome Private Pathologist Beaumont Rosewood Jr.  
> describes himself as 'The Beethoven of private pathology'.
> 
> Detective Annalise Villa is a no-nonsense 'street' detective who is wary of  
> swagger, which Rosewood has plenty of.

_Villa, there's no discussion-Rosewood is on the case. That is indeed an order, so act appropriately._

_Rosewood: I'm the yin, you're the yang._  
_Villa: Except that we're NOT._

_Rosewood: Where to next, Partner?_  
_Villa: We're not partners, let's get that straight._

"Remember when we first met? Annalise asks dreamily. You were sooo annoying."

"We clicked from the word go." Beaumont Rosewood Jr remembers events differently.

"I couldn't stand you-I turned down that milkshake you offered, if you recall."

"Villa...-"

At that instant a little boy and little toddle into the master bedroom, hearing their parent's voices. The little boy, Marco has on  
a blue one-sie with blue bunnies on it; his sister Magaly wears a pink one, with pink bunnies.

"Mami" they whine in unison.

The second she sees them, Annalise's lovely face splits in an ear to ear 'Rosie-type' grin. The sight or sound of this pair of  
16 month olds always has the same result.

"Vengan, mis bebitos-correle! (Come here my babies-run!). The sides of the bed are two high for the tiny ones to scale,  
obliging their father to scoop them up, one in each muscled arm, and swing them up and onto the mattress, laughing  
hysterically.


End file.
